H20: Just Add Magic!
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: WOWP and H20: Just Add Water crossover. Alex and Max meets Emma, Cleo and Rikki but things might get tricky for all of them. last chapter now on, so read and review now!
1. No ordinary girls

**Welcome to an unofficial episode of Wizards of Waverly Place. Today, the Russo siblings face an encounter of the wet kind- as they team up with the girls of H2O: Just add water!**

**But, how can they keep it from anyone?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP or H2O.**

Alex and Max were walking in the park. Max said, "Are we going to T.J. again to, you know, learn more spells we don't know yet?"

Alex pats his back and said, "Well we're just gonna visit T.J., that's all. Harper and T.J. are waiting, and Justin will catch up on us later on. So don't fret, we're on our way; he even invited Harper. Come on."

They finally got out in the park, and Alex decided to take a shortcut by going to the Hudson River. But the weather suddenly changed so fast as the stepped on a specific spot near the river. Max said, "Alex, don't tell me you did a spell again."

Alex said, "I didn't even do a spell." Then, lightning struck the place they were in and the avoided it.

Then came a storm, a very bad one, they had to use magic to teleport to were they were going but before they can do it, a big bad wave on the river took them. And after that, they were never heard from again.

As they woke up, their clothes were wet, and they saw that they were in an island. But it wasn't any island, but it was…

Mako Island.

Max got up and shouted, "Is anyone here?"

Alex said, "Where this storm did bring us to? And nobody's here."

Until he noticed two girls in there, so Max said, "Come on Alex, there's help in there."

As Max and Alex came near, they were shocked to see what it was, only for them to find out that they were…

(Begin opening Credits)

Alex fell down and said, "It's a…"

Max continued, "Mermaid?"

One of them said, "Please don't be afraid. I know we didn't mean to see you scared of us. We were just swimming here; we were waiting for Rikki and Lewis."

Alex said, "You mean you're not the hurtful type?"

One of them said, "Yes we're not. It's a long story."

Max reached his hand on one of the tails. He felt it and said, "These are beautiful. What's your name?"

The blonde one said, "My name's Emma. Emma Gilbert."

The brunette one spoke, "And I'm Cleo. Cleo Sertori."

Alex said, "Nice to meet you two. I'm Alexandra Russo, but you can call me Alex." She then shook hands with Cleo.

Max said, "And I'm Max Russo. Nice to meet you too." He shook hands with Emma. Max then asked, "Are you real mermaids?" Emma said, "We are mermaids but only when we touch water. It's better if we tell you what happened."

_Flashback and narration by Emma_

"_Because of Rikki, we found ourselves stranded at sea one day, floating towards the mysterious Mako Island. We found ourselves exploring the eerie jungle-covered island before becoming trapped in an ancient cavern under a volcano. Discovering an underwater channel, we decide to swim to safety. As we enter the pool, the light from a full moon illuminates the water, creating a mysterious glow._

"_Me, Cleo and Rikki got off the island as fast as we can and back to "normal" life. However, we discover life is never going to be normal again; ten seconds after we touch water, we turn into mermaids. After further experimentation, we found that we have supernatural powers; I can freeze water, Rikki can boil water and Cleo can turn a drop of water into a bucketful and mould it into any shape as well as being able to control and manipulate it to her every whim._

"_We then enlist the help of we friend Lewis, who considers himself a scientist, and he attempts to discover the secret behind our transformations."_

_End of flashback_

"So then on, we never got back to our normal life anymore. However, Miss Louise Chatham, who was like us before, taught us everything we have to know. So then, on, Lewis was like our guardian always," Ended Cleo.

Alex said, "So... that's why you're half human, half mermaids, because of this 'moon Pool', right?"

Cleo said, "Yes, it's in this island, if you go dip on there when the full moon is on you'll be like us then. The same goes to Max, but he won't have a bra like us."

Max said, "Yeah that's obvious."

Emma then sensed Charlotte, one of those who went to the moon pool and she said, "You two be careful, she's powerful than two of us." Charlotte said, "So these two became mermaids too, right?"

Alex and Max said, "Ok it's time to use what we learned."

As Charlotte morphed a ball of water, froze it and threw it to the Russo's, Alex countered the attack with the spell, "Mailus Spontaneous Charlotte!" which got sent back to Charlotte and got hit with it.

Max said, "My turn." Then he said, "Emma, Cleo, can I have a water spike?" Cleo morphed water to a spike and Emma froze it, and Max did the spell, "Tomunane Kaneses!" which threw the spike at Charlotte which injures her. As Charlotte was to attack, Rikki and Lewis arrive and Cleo said, "They're here! Alex, Max, let's go!"

Alex and Max pick up Emma and Cleo, and the board the boat. As Charlotte was to attack again, Alex said, "It's time to get out of here. Transportium Nextorbitorium!"

They got teleported, but on Neptune. Max said, "Um wrong spell sis." Emma, Cleo and Rikki said, "Well now what?" Max said, "We got stuck to the wrong place, send us back with the right pace!" (I made this spell to enable them to go back to where Alex and Max were before the storm happened.)

And then they were back in Waverly Place. Emma, Cleo, Rikki and Lewis then found out they were not anymore in Australia. Lewis said, "This is not Australia. Where is this place?"

Max said, "Waverly Place, Manhattan, New York. I'm sorry if we sent you with us. But you can live with us for the meantime."

The Mermaids and Lewis just sighed, and Max said, "What?"

(Commercial break)

**What did Alex and Max do this time? Will Emma, Cleo, Rikki and Lewis get back home? And will the other folks believe them? Stay tuned… and leave reviews!**


	2. Moonstruck!

**After the time when the siblings did a spell to send them back to Waverly Place, they accidentally send their newfound friends with them! Will they be able to make them adapt to a place that they never made it before?**

**Well, again, I don't own WOWP or H2O, but please leave reviews!**

Alex said, "How can we explain this to Mom and Dad?"

Max said, "And also to Justin, Harper and T.J.? and speaking of them we must go!"

Lewis said, "Just wait a few more minutes, they will be back to normal. Because when they dry, they revert back to their regular selves. There should be a person to wait for us to be done."

Max said, "I'll wait for Emma and Cleo to dry off. Rikki is done already awhile ago, since she wasn't wet at all."

Alex said, "Since you know how to go to T.J.'s, I'll go now." Alex dashed off to T.J.'s where Justin and Harper awaits, while Max stays. After a few minutes Emma and Cleo are back in their dresses with their feet intact. Max said, "Emma, Cleo, Rikki and Lewis, can we go now?"

Cleo said, "Where were you supposed to go again? T.J.'s?"

Max said, "Yes, let's go now." With this in mind they walked on, and as they were near to their destination, they saw someone whom the girls knew- Zane! Rikki said, "Zane, what are you doing here?"

Zane said, "I'm traveling alone Rikki, without my dad. What brought you guys here?"

Emma said, "We got here by a magic spell. Ask Max Russo, one of those who used magic to transfer here in Waverly Place."

Max said, "I had to devise a spell to bring me and my sister back here. Are you related to these four folks with me? We're on our way to my sister's friend's house."

Zane said, "Count me in. I want to meet them." Max looked at them and both Emma, Cleo and Rikki nodded a yes. Max said, "Ok let's go, my sister was waiting for me."

_T.J.'s residence_

Alex said, "Justin please bear with me, Max will be here in a…"

Max came and said, "A minute?" Max has already arrived. And Justin said, "and who were these guys? Are they your new friends?"

Max said, "I would like you to meet our new friends from Australia, These two guys are Lewis and Zane."

Alex said, "And these girls are Emma, Cleo and Rikki. Justin, Harper and T.J., meet Emma, Cleo, Rikki, Lewis and Zane."

Justin, Harper and T.J. then shaked hands with the five of them, and Max said, "Ok can we get the party started? I'm starving." Lunch then started, and T.J. said, "I'm afraid my parents will be back tomorrow. So you guys can stay with us."

Zane said, "No need, I've got an RV with me. But only Cleo, Lewis and Rikki can stay with me since it has limited space." Harper said, "These guys were cool, why didn't you told me about them Max?" Max just shrugged. Justin said, "Tonight it will be a clear night, so I invite you to come stay with us."

Emma blushed. She said, "Oh really?" Alex said, "No problem. Our parents took a vacation so we're in charge."

Max held her hand and said, "Please, please Emma come with us!" (Little does Emma know Max is head over heels with her.)

Emma said, "Oh well I'll stay at the Russos."

_Night time_

The Russo siblings did had fun as all 10 of them were happy that night with their new found friends. They even watched the Little Mermaid and Emma was the one having the most tears coming out of her eyes. Cleo said, "What do you have to cry about?"

Emma shrugged and said nothing. Justin got confused at all.

That night the Russo siblings left with Harper (she said she'll sleepover at the Russos) and once they got home, Alex said, "It's time to go to bed. Max, you sleep at the living room since Emma has nowhere to sleep. Justin will sleep in your room."

Max said, "Oh snap!"

Justin said, "Don't worry about it because I'll be okay in your room. You can baby-sit Emma for now!" then he laughed and Max got fuming mad and Emma said, "Don't worry about him, you can sleep with me."

Harper said, "She's right. Don't worry about him. He won't give you a problem. Just go do what your sister told you."

Max said, "Ok. Good night."

But that night, as Max and Emma were sharing the same sofa-bed, Emma saw the full moon and she got affected on it. She woke up Max and she said, "Max… come with me to Mako Island…"

Max said, "At this night? Oh well, Alex and Justin and Harper won't notice…"

That night they stow away and Emma dived in the Hudson River. Max then stow away with a motor boat, as he followed her.

They did make it on Mako Island, but the same night, Alex woke up to get a glass of water when…

"Max? Emma?"

She found out they're lost, so she woke up her friends, and went to Zane's RV. She then told everyone that Max and Emma were missing.

Cleo said, "Max and Emma… missing?"

Lewis said, "Oh no… the full moon is on, and she might have saw it!"

Harper said, "So this explains…"

T.J. said, "Why Cleo and Rikki are in sunglasses tonight."

Zane said, "I forgot to tell you this but the full moon can make things worse for the three of them as each girl will get moonstruck by it, like Cleo who will have a beautiful voice that attracts men and Rikki can burn anything."

Justin said, "Alex… is there anything you haven't told us before?"

Alex said, "Justin, T.J., Harper, you've got to believe what I will say…"

(Commercial break)

**What will Alex say to them? Will Justin, Harper and T.J. believe them? And will a love struck Max stay with a moonstruck Emma for long? Stay tuned… and leave reviews, too!**


	3. Wizards and Mermaids unite!

**Emma and Max got missing in the evening! Will the rest of the gang follow them in time? Don't fret since it's time for the next part of this story, and don't forget to leave reviews too since this might be the last chapter!**

**Again, I don't own WOWP and H2O.**

The same night Max woke up to see Emma swimming back and forth and Max said, "Come on Emma, enough swimming. Let's go home, Alex and the rest are finding us."

However she just said, "Oh this is beautiful, I wish you could be with me forever…" (Sighs) (The reason she speaks like this is because she's under the influence of the full moon. Here's a better description.)

_Emma is the first to fall under the effects of the full moon, which turns her into a wild and carefree mermaid--exactly the opposite of her normally, organized self. In this state, she freely tells everyone exactly what she thinks of them, regardless of whether it would offend them or not. It also causes her to change into a mermaid, unable to transform back, and draws her to Mako Island. While under the effect of the full moon, Emma feels inexplicably drawn to water and develops a craving for fish as well as a craving for Byron._

Max said, "Oh please, don't seduce me with mermaid talk. Emma come on, let's go now!" he then went near her and she grabs him by the hand, and she giggles. Max said, "This is not funny, Emma!"

Max was to do a spell but she kissed him so lovely he didn't have a chance to do a spell to fix this situation. Max then fell in love and said, "Ok let's get you out of the water and dry you off so we can go now." He then drags her off the water and said, "Now I have to wait 5 minutes to dry her off and she'll be back to normal."

But after five minutes Max got frustrated and said, "Why don't I cut your tail off and bring you back to sanity!"

She replied, "My tail's so perfect, I know you want me so much, Max."

Max said, "Well I've have no chance but to stay with you for life until the full moon's over and anyway... I do love you Emma!" he went near her and caresses her tail and she giggled. Max said, "I'm lucky I met you so much Emma."

She then said, "Oh no, Max, I need to eat something. So... starving!"

Max then did a spell, "Commakus Pankacus!" a pancake came in and he said, "This will be good with sardines." Then he splashed a can of sardines on them and she ate all of the pancakes.

Charlotte then came and said, "So, one of the kids is back in the island!"

Max said, "Oh no, not you again Charlotte!"

This time Charlotte did a storm that Max tried to avoid but failed to do so since he can't find a good spell to counter it. He said, "Emma wake up! We have to fight!"

Emma just sighed and giggled and Charlotte tries to hurt Emma and Max. Max said, "Wait, I can use Emma as a weapon. That's it! Scream Politty NellyQuitty!" This was to have Emma slap Charlotte with her tail so she can't attack, and Max decided to do another spell.

Max said, "I hope I do this right this time, Levitatus Liquidatus!" he successfully did it and did it in the same fashion that Cleo did, and he did it for 10 seconds to disable her by being a mermaid.

Charlotte, now a mermaid, said, "I can't believe got struck by that kid!"

At the same time, Alex and the others arrive by using Max's new spell. Max said, "Alex! All of you! Thank goodness you guys made it but what about the spell? What about the secret?"

Alex said, "Ok Max I just did it."

_Flashback_

_Alex said, "Justin, Harper, T.J., Emma, Cleo and Rikki are mermaids. I just didn't tell you the truth about it so…"_

_Justin said, "I believe you now Alex." After that he hugged Alex and Harper said, "So do me and T.J. we believe you."_

_Zane said, "I can't go that far from here, it will take forever to do so!"_

_Alex said, "I know a spell to do it."_

_Rikki said, "So you're a wizard?"_

_Justin said, "Keep it between us."_

_End of Flashback_

Max said, "Let's do it and bring her back to where she belongs!" All nine of them are ready but Max said, "How can I bring Emma back to normal?"

Lewis said, "You mean you don't know about the full moon spell?"

Max said, "The moon spell? Oh ok, now I know why Emma was that way! The main reason why she told me to go with her to Mako Island…"

Cleo said, "Why don't we combine our water power with your magical power?"

Justin said, "Good idea Cleo. Let's do it."

Max said, "Let's do this spell." Everyone said, "Maagi Magi Magi Jingajin!" (This was a spell from Magiranger that I made it up for a reason- to defeat Charlotte!)

The combined power throws Charlotte back to the moon pool not knowing it was the 50 year full moon, which stripped Charlotte of her powers. After it was over, she said, "Damn you mermaids and wizards!"

At last, the morning has arrived and everything was back to normal, as they go to Emma, back to her normal self. Max said, "Emma? Are you ok now?"

Emma said, "What happened?"

Lewis said, "You better not know."

Alex said, "So that's what happens when the full moon's gone."

Max said, "So now I got it!"

Everyone was happy and Alex said, "It's about time for us to go now. We have to leave now or we'll be in big trouble."

Max said, "I'll miss you guys. Especially you, Emma." He kissed her on the cheek and she blushed. Lewis said, "Wait until Ash finds out about it."

Everyone said their goodbyes and Max chanted, "At last the sun is up, send us home like a lost pup!" (This one's made up too.) Then, they were gone. Zane said, "What happened that night?"

Emma said, "I have no idea, are you guys repeating the same question again and again?"

Rikki said, "Let's just go home, and forget what happened hat night."

And so the girls swam back home while Lewis and Zane rode the boat home.

**I hope you enjoyed this episode, but it's not over, I mean the credits scenes. But then again, leave reviews as usual.**


	4. Credits last scene

**Ok here's the ending credits scene from the episode. Hope you love it, so again leave reviews.**

_A day after_

The siblings are back in the house, and Alex said, "We don't want to enter that phase again."

Max said, "Now I had an idea on who did that storm. It was Charlotte who did it."

Justin said, "So you were late to get to T.J.'s place?"

Alex said, "Oh yes. But boy I'd never want to end up somewhere far from our place."

Then a bell rang and they opened the door. It was Emma, Cleo and Rikki. Alex said, "You're back?"

Emma said, "Yes. We just want to hang here for awhile."

Rikki said, "A day with you guys is not that much to know you guys better."

Max said, "You know, I am now the happiest kid in this place if it wasn't for the world's best lips."

Emma got shocked and Max said, "I'll just be here in the sofa. Later."

Emma said, "What? Lips? My lips?" (This is the same thing Emma said at the end of the episode "Moon Spell" in H20: just add water.)

Everyone just shrugged and Alex said, "Um, Max, did that happen on that night you stow away to Mako Island?"

Max said, "Better if she finds out by herself."

Emma just shrugged while Max just giggled.

**That's the end of this episode! ****Hope you enjoyed it! Until next time… wait, don't forget to leave reviews, please!**


End file.
